I Belong To Him
by InuSmil3z
Summary: Kagome says goodbye to Kouga for the last time and of course Inuyasha is highly pleased with this. Finally some peace at last. InuKags


**ONE SHOT: it's pretty basic i didn't go into much detail... I might change things later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

I Belong to Him

In the dark hours of the night he held her, crystal tears fighting their way down his cheek though he refused to let them go fully. This was it, he knew that she had come to say goodbye, and he had been expecting it for a while. He just didn't expect it to hurt so much. For this was not a goodbye for the day, or the month, or the year. This was goodbye forever, a goodbye for always. She was leaving him, for that…for that other man who had stolen the heart he thought he could have made his, given the time.

She had never been his, though he had made himself believe that she was. It was a false hope, but he thought that if he truly believed it to be true, then eventually it would be. He knew he was a fool to believe such a thing, besides it was never meant to be; she was never his, and now she never would be.

He had really loved her though; it hadn't been a lie, well maybe in the first few days it had been, because all he had wanted was her ability to see the shards. However, over time he had come to love her, like he had loved no other. But it was apparent now that she had never felt the same towards him, all her love had been for him… the other one. It was shredding his heart to pieces, but this was it. He knew he had to let go.

Resting his head atop hers, he let his sadness fall freely now, feeling no shame as it slipped freely into the dark tresses of her hair. He was not afraid to show he hurt; only a real man could. This was killing him, the thought of never holding her like this, or touching her like this again. Her arms wrapped his waist in a final embrace. He wished to the heavens for the chance to keep her in his arms forever. But his prayers fell on deaf ears, as she let go for the last time.

Pulling away both stood rigid in a silence that was thick as ice. Cerulean met chocolate, pain exchanged on both parts. Questions unsaid came from his blue orbs. 'Are you really leaving me for him?' She answered the silent question in a shaky voice. "I belong to him now... I always have."

He nodded gracefully. It was hard to accept but it had been the truth, and he had known it for a long time. "At least do me one thing?"

"Anything for you, Kouga."

"Kiss me once."

She smiled sadly and nodded her heart sinking. She had not wanted to do this to him, but it was better than leading him on. This was the only choice she had. It was all she could do for him now, fulfill his last request of her. Moving forward, placing one hand gently on his tanned cheek, she enclosed the space between them. It was chaste and sweet, but there was no emotion. But it was everything he could have asked for.

It ended as quickly as it began; his smile was bright as he turned away from her preparing to go. If he stayed any longer he was sure he would break. He only had walked a few paces forward, before he paused. Turning his head slightly, but not able to face her, he left her with the last words of his heart. "Just know that I loved you Kagome, with all my heart and soul, this much i know is true. I'll never stop loving you, I promise you that."

With that he was gone, like a whisper in the night. She would never hear from him again.

888

His amber eyes searched the night sky endlessly relaying the reason he had let her go. What if she had changed her mind? This had been eating him for the longest while now. He knew that he was not worthy of her purity and her innocence, he was half-demon after all. Filth like him shouldn't have even been able to touch her, to hold her, to love her. But he did, and he could not deny his heart of the fact that he wanted her, needed her, like the world needed the sun. She was his heart, his soul, his everything, her smile brightened his life, her laugh was the music of his essence, and her scent was the calmness he sought. She was his other half, the only being who could make him whole. She was his, only his.

She had chosen him, had chosen to stay with him, the likes of which was so unworthy. And for that he was grateful. But there was something she had to do, something she had to let go of before she could belong to him fully. There was someone she needed to tell goodbye. At first he had not been happy at all with this; he feared that it would threaten their relation. He feared that she would become lost in her pity for him, that she would run to him, to comfort him, the other one. After many bickering and pointless arguments, she had assured him that there was nothing to fear, that she would come back to him always. Her heart belonged to him. So he had let her go, and now he waited eagerly for her return.

It seemed like an eternity, but there she was, the smell of cherry blossoms and almond drifted over to his nose, delighting him in her return. He turned and laid eyes on her the angel who had saved him and showed him how to love again. "Kagome…"

Her name was always on the tip of his tongue. They approached each other, lovers in the shadows, neither saying a word, just basking in each other's presence. Finally she spoke, a melody he knew all to well.

"I said my goodbye. It's for the best. He was heart broken…it ached me to see him like that… but it's for the best don't you think?" His nod came quick. She continued. "He asked for one thing though…" At this his brows furrowed. "What was that?" "He asked for a kiss." Inuyasha was silent. Her eyes were pained as she looked at him, frantically trying to explain. "I gave it to him… I didn't know what else to do Inuyasha. It was all he asked for. I had already given him so much heart break... I thought it was the least I could do. I'm sorry… I truly am." Tears began to fall down her porcelain face.

Kagome was surprised to feel his arms wrap around her pulling her into a firm embrace. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he inhaled the sweetness that was Kagome. She was shocked even further when she heard a low chuckle arise from his throat.

"What's so funny?" She asked quizzically, she truly was confused.

"You are…" He leaned down to kiss the tears from her cheek.

"What did I do?"

"You apologized. Why did you do that?"

"Because I kissed him, and I thought you would be mad about it, so I apologized as quickly as I could. But apparently you're not mad at all."

"Of course I'm not."

"What? Why?" He wondered why she would even ask that question at all.

He pulled away long enough to look deep into her eyes. Amber met Chocolate. She saw the reason why behind the golden orbs and smiling to herself she answered her own question. "Because I belong to you."

He nodded and quickly placed his lips against hers in a gentle, yet firm kiss. He showed he how much those words meant pulling her closer and kissing her harder. She responded immediately deepening the kiss, with a fury of passion and love that she held for him and only him. It was a long time before they parted for breathe. Resting his head atop hers he held her close. Whispering soflty he said:

"He may have gotten one of your kisses, but I have the rest of them, because they belong to me, and for that reason I am not mad. You belong to me, Kagome and I belong to you. Heart and soul, forever and always."

And in her heart she knew that to be true.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoped you liked!!!! It's like alot of fluff...seriously i don't know what's wrong with me.. oh and keep looking.. i'll have "Dear Diary" updated later this week**

**For now though,**

**JA**

**Love:**

**Smil3z**


End file.
